Phoenix and the CEO
by Phoenix-Aluzei
Summary: (Songfic..One-shot..--"Seasons of Love" from: RENT..NOT A ROMANCE)A mysterious girl comes back to Domino City. She longs to talk to Seto Kaiba, the now famous CEO of KaibaCorp. But will Kaiba accept the reason for her leaving & accept her friendship?


coughs alright, hi there! First off; this is my first songfic. So, please NO FLAMING! But I do accept constructive criticism. (a/n, is there a difference???) so let me know how this songfic is!

Seto Kaiba: snorts it's not like they'll read it or anything....

Me: stares oh ha ha. I'm sure they will, RIGHT? Anyway, do the disclaimer!

Seto: groans fine......Phoenix-Aluzei does not own either Yu-Gi-Oh, or songs from the musical; RENT. Ya happy now?

Me: smiles sweetly yep! R&R, peeps!!!!!

_this_ are song lyrics

"This" is just talking.

Phoenix sighed. Today was the day she was going back to Domino City after her adoptive parents died.

_Five Hundred Twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear??_

Moments she lost after Seto Kaiba and Mokuba were adopted, her heart felt torn and troubled. Sure, she had seen him all over the news about Battle City and whatnot. She gripped the piece of paper w/ the number that Seto had given her those many years before.

_Five Hundred Twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?_

She longed to see his face. She punched in the number, anxiously waiting.

"Kaiba. What is it?" his voice said icily over the phone.

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, in laughter in strife._

"Seto?" she whispered.

"Who is this? I demand to know who this is!" he snapped.

_In, five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes. How, do you measure, a year in the life?_

"It's Phoenix. Remember?" she replied softly

_.....How about; love? How about; love? How about; love? Measure in love. Seasons of love_

There was a long pause. Finally, Kaiba replied,

"Why are you calling?" he asked bitterly

_Seasons of love. Five hundred twenty five thousands six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty five thousand journies to plan...._

. "I'm back in Domino, Seto. I....wanted to see you." She replied.

"I'm busy. Mokuba'll call you later to tell you more." He snapped, and hung up.

_Five Hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure the life of a women or man?_

. 'He's changed so much....I just hope Moki hasn't changed this much too.' She thought sadly. She opened her door to her house, and found everything already there. Seems as if the movers were quick. She didn't care, she flopped down on the couch, and flipped on the tv.

"_In other news today, Battle City finals are over, and Yugi Motou has once again been crowned champion. Also rumors are going about that Seto Kaiba is opening up theme parks called Kaiba land...." _She shut off the tv, not wanting to hear the news. A knock suddenly came from the door, and she opened it. A short, dark-haired figure embraced her with so much force, she was knocked to the floor.

_In truth that she learned, or in the times that he cried; in the bridges he burned. Or in the way that she died_

"PHOENIX-SAMA!" the figure shouted loudly.

"MOKI!" She replied just as loudly, and hugged him.

"Where's your brother? I'd like to see him too!" She said sitting upright.

_It's time now, to sing out, through the story never ends. Let's; celebrate remember the year in the life of friends!_

"I don't see why you decided to come back after all these years." A voice said from the doorway. Phoenix looked up, and Seto Kaiba stood towering over her. She stood up, Mokuba still clinging to her.

_Remember the love! Remember the love? Remember the love. Measure in love. Seasons of love. Seasons of love._

"Did you seriously think I'd forget you after all these years? You're sadly mistaken." She said, pulling out a card-shaped locked w/ both of their pics in it.

Seasons of love (x4)

"You kept it?" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

"Did you think I'd throw it away, Seto Kaiba? You were my only friends. You still are. I haven't been able to make any friends because of my past in the orphanage!" she screamed. Kaiba's face softened, and embraced her.

"Gomen...I didn't know. But I am glad you're back; and alive." He said pulling her slightly away to look at her face.

_In diapers, report cards, in smoke fields, and speeding tickets. In contracts, dollars, and fuelers in burn._

"'Alive?' Seto, what is that supposed to mean?" Phoenix asked incredulously. Seto sighed, and sat next to her.

"Weird things have happened at Battle City that I just can't explain. A person who can explain this better is Yugi Motou." He said in extreme distaste.

"Why are you telling me this? Seto, I just came to see you two!"she said ruffling Mokuba's hair as he squealed, and jumped on her lap.

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you figure; a last year burrez?_

"Still. he closes his eyes I need an explaination, even if I don't believe in all of this hocus pocus crap." He said gruffly.

"Seto. Please. Calm. Down!" Phoenix said placing hands on his shoulders. He looked at her, then at his lap.

"I don't know Phoenix. Come on, I want to take you to KC. Would you help Mokuba and I by assisting in the building of Kaiba land?" he asked. Phoenix blinked.

"OF COURSE!" she yelled excited, and hugged him tightly.

_Voice over chorus of previous lyrics until...._

"Well, that was simple. I'm glad there are no sentimental grudges or anything. It'd be hard to work w/ you otherwise." Kaiba teased slightly. Phoenix pouted.

"Oh ha ha. I'm bursting at the seems w/ laughter." She said sarcastically. At this, Mokuba started laughing, and Seto just chuckled slightly. They hopped in the limo, and went to KC. They got out of the limo, and entered the building. They then entered a staff room, and Kaiba stood up.

"Alright. To get to business, my step-sister Phoenix will be assisting us on the building and organizing of Kaiba land." He said bluntly.

_Remember the love? (x3)_

Phoenix cleared her throat slightly. Kaiba nodded to her to talk.

"Thanks. Anyway, I am extremely happy about getting this position; and am hoping to do well in Domino City. I also am hoping to benefit KC more." She finished, and sat down. Murmers started going through the other staff, until Kaiba spoke again.

"You are to respect and be considerate of the now co-president of Kaiba Corporation." He finished. The table was in shock, and Phoenix grinned ear to ear. Mokuba was jumping up and down, unable to contain his excitement. Kaiba was just smirking slightly at the employees' reactions.

_Seasons of love!!!!!!!!!!!!_

__Alright, thanks peeps! Please R&R, you know you want to! Keep in mind that this is my first songfic. Also let me know if I should make a sequel!!!! winks TTYL!

Phoenix-Aluzei

__


End file.
